Namine
by XMidnightSunshineX
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend moves back to Bathory? Sorry,my chapters are usually a little short XD
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at my clock with excitement. It's almost time for me to go to my new school.

It sometimes sucks being an only child. You don't really have anyone else to share your excitement with.

But today I had a feeling something rather good will happen. I've always kind of been weird about that kind of stuff.

Glancing at the clock once more I grabbed my bag and walked out. I shut the door then looked around to make sure no one was watching what I was about to do: I closed my eyes and thought about Bathory High. When I opened them again I was there.

Smiling to myself I begin to walk down the hall enjoying everyone's curios looks. I opened my mind and let everyone's thoughts poor into mine. I smiled deeply when I realized most of it was about me; guess I'm kind of self centered.

I carefully put in my combination and opened my locker, when I heard one thought that got me interested. I looked up to see a medium sized boy, dressed in practically all black with longish black hair.

I smiled a little, I found him.

"Vlad! It's been so long!" I said still smiling.

He looked really puzzled. "Do I…know you?"

My smile was replaced with a deep frown. "You did..." I whispered softly before heading to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to my next class when I felt a familiar presence. I giggled to myself softly as I walked into the classroom.

Then I saw him "Otis!" I practically yelled. The people that were already in the room looked at me. Otis turned around, and when he saw me he smiled.

"Nami…I haven't seen you in a while!" I rolled my eyes a little when he called me Nami. "And yet you still call me by that nickname?" I asked only half annoyed. Otis grinned a little.

Vlad walked in while I was talking to Otis. I had to stop myself from reading his mind. I have a bad habit of reading other people's thoughts; it's not that I mean to…it just happens.

By the end of the day it was sunny so I had to take out my black velvet parasol to block the sun. I sat in the trees close to the school and decided to read for a little while. I know it sounds weird, but I love to climb trees and I love to read. So why not put the two together? I saw Vlad walk by. I shut my book, jumped out of the tree and followed. He apparently saw me or something and turned around.

"Oh…it's you"

I frowned that's all he could say? Doesn't look as though he's gonna remember me any time soon.

"My name is Namine." I said flatly. I kinda blocked what he said out, because I saw the house that I knew as well as my own. Without even thinking I ran up to it and went inside. It smelt terribly of ashes. I looked around taking everything in. I felt a pain in my heart for I realized what had happened here.

The door opened and Vlad walked in wearing the same puzzled look as always. "How did you get in?"

Now it was my turn to wear the puzzled face. "I turned the knob and walked in."

Vlad looked at me strangely "The door was locked."

…..Awkward Silence…..

"Vlad… your parents died here right?" I put a hand over my mouth as soon as I said it.

Vlad looked at me with disbelief. "How ..?" was all he could say.

I backed away, and my hand brushed against a door. I turned to see it. I slightly touched it again and froze… I saw a small glimpse of Vlad's face before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_  
"Vlad! Wait up" I ran as fast as I could to catch up._

_"No… fair…" I said between huffs of breaths._

_I heard a gasp when I caught up to him. I then saw my parents, their bags packed._

_"Are we going on a trip?" I asked despite the fact I knew the answer._

_"No, Namine. We're moving to Siberia, Uncle Vikas is going to…teach you some techniques. My father said slowly, checking his words_

_"We're…moving… I won't get see Vlad anymore, will I?" I asked though, again I knew the answer. My eyes swelled up with tears waiting for the answer, hoping that I might actually be wrong._

_"You won't"_

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a worried Vlad.

My eyes were wet, apparently I'd really been crying. I looked to see where I was for I no longer smelt ash. Vlad said nothing..  
I was on a couch in what I was guessing to be his house.

I hate awkward silences. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to……do that."I looked at him again. Realizing I was still lying down, I got up.

Vlad just stared at me. "You were talking in your sleep…"  
I felt my face turn red. "What did you hear?" I said almost panicking.  
"You were calling for me… then you started weeping." He said looking uncomfortable.

I paused… "You… carried me here?!"I said randomly and my face turned redder.  
"Yeah…and when I picked you up…I saw something." He said looking at my wrist. The wrist that had my name in Elysian code.  
He grabbed my wrist and by touching my mark he caused my eyes to turn an icy blue. …

I closed my eyes and thought about home….Resting on my own bed I allowed the painful memories to come.  
Why won't he remember me? I thought over and over again, tears flowing steadily from my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the halls of Bathory High, for another day of School.  
When I got to my locker Vlad was there.  
"Hey." I said dully as I put in my combination to my lock.  
"How did you do that?" He asked looking at the ground.  
I looked up at him. "You teleported Last night?" He said a little impatient.  
_Oh, right…I did. But that was when he saw…_ I looked at my wrist. As quickly as possible I opened my locker, got the book and walked away without saying another word.

As I was walking towards the door, I heard a solid thud.  
I looked over to see poor Vlad pinned against a locker.  
I ran to him "Let go of him"  
Tom looked at Vlad "Who's this…Your girlfriend?"  
I jumped up and kicked him right in the forehead causing him to fall. I grabbed Vlad before he was pulled down too.  
I looked at Vlad and smiled, but he didn't. "I didn't need your help…" He whispered.  
I knew he was embarrassed that a girl saved him, but it still hurt me anyways and I ran out the door before he could see my tears.  
_Stupid! Why are you crying so much? _I thought to myself.  
~~~

I looked up from my sandwich when Vlad sat down in front of me. I felt eyes focused on me.  
I turned around to see a simple guy sitting across the room, but I could feel an enormous amount of hostility from him…  
Vlad followed my gaze and when he realized where I was looking he looked kind of nervous. When he turned away I looked at him curiously.  
"Vlad, who is that sitting over there?"  
Vlad and Henry exchanged looks.  
"You should probably stay away from him."  
I looked at Henry, but he was staring at his empty tray. Shaking my head I continued with my sandwich

After the final bell rang I hurried to my locker so I could finally get out of this place.  
I slowly walked down the sidewalk… I turned around to see Vlad. "Hey, I need to ask you something" he said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Vlad curiously. "What is it?"  
"You know me, but I have no memories of you." He said with a frown.  
I looked at the ground. "Vlad, we were best friends when we were five. I moved to Siberia for a little while. You really don't remember?"  
Tears were beginning to fill my eyes, despite my efforts to push them back.  
Vlad looked at me for a while. "You know…_that_ looks familiar. He laughed. "You definitely cried a lot."  
I frowned. "I know. I'm kinda dramatic too."  
He just smirked. "I'm visiting Siberia this Winter Break."  
The tears still were in my eyes."Vlad, you still don't remember me completely yet…I can tell. But, that doesn't bother me that much anymore."  
I allowed the tears to fall and I smiled despite my sadness. "I'll see you in Siberia."

* * *

Sorry, this Ch. is pretty short. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I'm going to mix things up... I Hope you don't mind**

I smiled the entire plane ride to Siberia.  
I get to see my dear Uncle, and show off my Kick-Ass Vampire skills.  
Maybe I'll teach Vlad a thing or two.

I looked at the window; the sun had already begun to set.  
I closed the book I was reading (Zombies V.S Unicorns), and put it down I turned on my IPod.  
I can't read and listen to music, so I have to do one at a time.  
After shuffling through my songs for a while I chose to listen to Fashion by Lady Gaga  
I quietly sung the word to myself. "I am. I'm too fabulous I'm so fierce that it's so nuts. I live to be model thin. Dress me I'm your mannequin"  
I dozed off…

Even outside of the cabin I could hear them laughing and eating.  
I walked in smiling. I was greeted by Tristian. I walked in and sat beside my Uncle Vikas, who gave me a huge hug.  
I began chatting with Tristian, but then Vlad and Otis walked paused and watched him.  
"Vladimir!" Vikas's voice bellowed. I walked over to him with a smirk.  
He seemed surprised at first, but he quickly remembered.

"Hello Vlad!" I greeted warmly.  
"Hey, Namine." He seemed a little unsure of what all is going on.  
I smiled "It's always like this. Don't be so stiff"  
But when he didn't relax I frowned "What is it?"  
"I haven't told him about my dad..." Vlad said quietly

"What happened to Tomas?" Vikas's voice suddenly came from behind us.  
Vlad and I jumped a little. I looked at Vikas.  
"He's dead." I said softly, and from the corner of my eye I saw Vlad flinch.  
Vikas paused for a moment..."I see. And when did this happen?"  
"A few years ago. It was a house fire.." Vikas thought this over for a moment. Then nodded.  
And for a moment...I saw just a hint of something strange in Vikas's eyes.  
I was unsure of what, so I just ignored it. But neither one of them were talking now  
I squirmed a bit. The air was almost unbearable with awkwardness.

Finally I cleared my throat.  
"Well, it's lovely being here. But I'm a little worn out from the flight, and it's pretty late. Come, Vlad let's go to the house and rest."


End file.
